


the life and times of ron weisley

by ihavenofriends420



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenofriends420/pseuds/ihavenofriends420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the life and times of ron weisley

**Author's Note:**

> ok so thisis an AU (alternate universe) so that means some things are different. im not gonna tell u what they Reu have to figure it out thats the gamd;) SORRY for the typung errors i wrote this on my phone. thanks to YOU fr reading enjoy ps: if not enough people like this i wont continue!!!!!! please kudos/comment etc. etx. thanks agaiin to YOU

CHAPTER ONE 

I woke up in the morning because the lights where streeming in from the window and the light could get in even though i had the curtains closed. Damn those cheap hogwarts blinds!!! i thoght. my mother was cheap because we (the weasly family) were poor but at least we had tbe respect to put PROPER curtaind (that kept lights out) on our windows. I woke up and got out of bed. I shook the windows angrily! 

"ron double u-tee-eff are u doing" said harry. his hair was black and i could see his scar from when he fought volemort on his forehead behind his hair, which was thin and cheeap like the hogwarts curtaind. i explsined to him the SHITsuation and he nodded solemnly. 

suddenly hermoin ran ulstaurs into the dormitory. she was panting heavily. she looked mad that i was still clasping at the curtains in rage and she said very loudly "RON WHAT THE FUCK" 

"heroin these curtains suck," said me and harry simulataniously. 

she still looked mad and pursed her lips. she said well get up we have to go to the SPEW meeying today for house elves

harry looksd mad. i looked mad to but since i have pale skin abd flaming hair like satan i always look mad. I woke up and got out of bed. 

THAT was how the worst day of my life stsrted.


End file.
